gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Squireyoung
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Tyro Pillar page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JacktheBlack (Talk) 04:41, May 26, 2010 Raven's Nest problem. From my understanding that is the name of the "city" that the Sovereign and two other ships became.--Chairman Jack the Black 16:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Page 42, 2nd column, and 4th to 7th line of the June Issue of Game Informer. They say 'He's deep in the bowels of the Sovereign, a Raven's Nest-class aircraft carrier cobbled together with various other boats" GOW 1 PC You have my full approval with uploading GoW pics.--JacktheBlack 17:56, April 7, 2011 (UTC) GOW PC Since you have the PC version of the game, can you actually find the files from the game and upload them?--JacktheBlack 16:27, April 9, 2011 (UTC) RAAM and A.Carmine in Gears 3 Hi Squireyoung Just a quick question really, where did you get the information saying A. Carmine and RAAM will be playable in Gears of War 3. Thanks Wwewrestling. *If you watch the new video Dedicated Execution you can clearly see RAAM and Anthony Carmine being used in multiplayer. Squireyoung 23:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Dedicated Execution Trailer Hi Mate Alot of users keep saying that in the Dedicated Execution trailer its not RAAM been used, its a Savage Theron without a Helmet because the helmets can get shot off in gameplay, but it looks totally like RAAM. Anyway RAAM is definetly in the game because he is in the Gears of War 3 Toyline. What do you think about him in the trailer? GOW47 10:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) COG Reserve facts. Please add the source for the Gold information and coins.--JacktheBlack 16:26, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I did and Jedi deleated them. I cited the RAAM's shadow DLC section where Zeta is in the bank. All over the ground in the vault are Coins and Paper-Dollars. Also, the gold ingots stamped by the COG Reserve are in there. Squireyoung 16:36, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::There are several problems, on both the Dollar page and Reserve page. First let us get to the dollar page. 1)Imulsion destroyed the global economy and the rest of the information after that is pure speculation. 2)Can you please find a image of the Chairman on the gold/coins. 3)Did any characters SAID that the Dollar is backed by Gold? --JacktheBlack 17:00, February 15, 2012 (UTC) In response to your problems: 1) Imulsion destroyed the economies of countries that did not have it. Its not speculation if it is logically correct. A country's Federal Reserve is the primary banking system, and in any country--except the United States that has a treasury department--the Federal Reserve mints the money that the country runs on. 2) Okay I will, but if you just played the level and looked you would see it because they are everywhere in that bank. 3) No, but its common sense: A) COG Reserve Dollars and Coins are COG's Currency. B) COG Reserve stamped Gold Ingots are found by the pallet full inside of the bank vault. No other precious metal is found inside the vault; just gold and stacks of cash. Ilima city was one of the last COG cities and before the Hammer of Dawn was used to stop the Locust, the COG pulled all of it's remaining resources back to the Ephyra area. C) In almost every country--once again the U.S. excluded--Gold is used to reinforce paper and coin currency that literally have no value on their own. D) Gold is a high value metal; Griffon had gold plated weapons, gold is used for jewlery, and it is kept in a bank vault of Ilima city(One of the COG's last cities next to Ephyra) to protect it. Conclusion: Gold is a high valued mineral and stamped by the Reserve. If the reserve is stamping it and protecting it, it is found inside bank vaults, and the currency of the COG is just worthless paper, then logically you form the conclusion that the COG backed up its currency with gold. A lot of the things on this Wiki had to be inferred with the information we are given. You just need to use that information to put the pieces together. It's not like I came out of no where and said something random. These are all facts. Squireyoung 17:29, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::On the Real world counterpart, we can't use that since the Gearsverse logic is not the same as the real world. On the Imuslion discovery, we don't know if the COG existed during that time. I don't have the DLC so I'd can't look but if the gold IS stabted with the COG symbol. All I need is proof. Have a good date mate.--JacktheBlack 17:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC)